kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Data Duplicates (Kamen Riders)
During the Chou Super Hero Taisen Tournament, numerous Kamen Riders are actually . This page lists every Rider that is in the tournament that is a data duplicate instead of the real deal. As Chou Taisen Remake is still under devolpement, this list is currently incomplete. Genm Prototype Counterpart |type = Villain |label = Kamen Rider Genm (Data Duplicate) |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm (Data Duplicate) |image2 = }} *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. Appearances: - Level 0= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Proto Sports Gamer bike combines with Genm, becoming part of his armor. With this, his chest is covered with the Raid Amplifier and Guard Amplifier, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers. He is also equipped with the on his shoulders. All of Genm's stats are match the Level 3 version of this form. }} }} }} - Buggle Driver= *'Height': 205.0cm *'Weight': 115.5kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.1t *'Kicking power': 30.2t *'Maximum jump height': 52.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 2.5s is Genm's upgraded form, activated by inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the Buggle Driver and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. This form's original stats are superior to any forms provided by the first 10 Gashats, including Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's, and only loses to Ex-Aid's Robot Action Gamer Level 3 in terms of punching power. In this form, Genm's armor and helmet is reinforced with: * : Genm's goggles that emit a special light to make an enemy's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations. * : A special device installed on Genm's helmet's white hair-like part. It stops the protection function incorporated in the enemy's Gamer Driver, which would automatically cancel a transformation to protect the damaged Rider. Genm can also control if the Deadly Jammer remains active or not if he wants to keep his enemies alive. * : It doesn't only regulate Genm's internal heat, but can also inject a high temperature steam to overheat his enemies. * : A white protector installed on Genm's right chest, which maintains the state when Genm's Rider Gauge's at 0. * : Genm's Rider Gauge is shown cracked and always at 0, which never changes even when taking battle damage. * : Circular control devices attached to Genm's right shoulder and joint parts. It helps control Genm's output and can strengthen his physical ability beyond its limit. * : Genm's shoulder armor. It has spikes for protection, and can be used offensively to pierce the enemy's vital point with a charged spike and put them in a paralyzed state. This form has seven finishers: *Buggle Driver finishers: ** : This finisher has two variations. ***Genm flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. ** : Genm creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion. }} }} Amazon Amazon Kamen Rider Amazon is different from most Showa Riders as his body is biologically altered through rather than being augmented with cybernetics. Furthermore, setting him apart from other Riders is that his design motif is based on a rather than the more typical suit basis of a , , or other insect. Along with sharp claws and teeth Amazon gains great strength and stamina which allows him to even dig his way out of ten thousand meters underground with ease. These powers were presumably more enhanced through gaining the GaGa Armlet. Techniques * : Amazon's main finishing move. A Rider Chop. He leaps into the air and comes back down with his claws, slicing into the opponent, normally inflicting grievous, fatal damage to the target. * : Amazon's Rider Kick. Used in a similar manner to Ichigou's Rider Kick. Amazon Neo *'Height': 188.0cm *'Weight': 99.7kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 25.0t *'Kicking Power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 53.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 3.7s (100m) is Neo's default form, accessed by using the Neo Amazons Driver. Though Chihiro's compatibility with the Neo Amazons Driver is higher, theoretically making him stronger than his predecessors, he is weaker than Alpha and Omega due to his low battle experience, in spite of surpassing both of them in punching and kicking power. He loses to Alpha and New Omega in terms of Jumping Power, but otherwise outclasses them in other parameters. Amazon Sigma Amazon Sigma *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.3 t. *'Kicking power': 29.1 t. *'Special Move': Violent Strike By using the specialized Amazons Driver made by Tachibana and his crew, it allows Jun to transform into Amazon Sigma. Thanks to the newly developed Amazonz Cells that are implanted in his body, he doesn't need to eat to restore his energy to transform again. Also, the belt allows him the ability to not feel pain, which acts both as an advantage and an disadvantage, as shown during his debut and his death. Ouja Ouja *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 12.5t (AP:250) *'Kicking Power': 20t (AP:400) This is Ouja's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Venosnaker. A melee-based Rider, Ouja's fighting style helped him in his victories more often than any of his Advent cards, using the scepter to conjure his spiral-bladed Veno Saber. His Final Vent is , running at an opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind before raising its head up as its master jumps back towards it and the Mirror Monster launches him so he can deliver a rapid bicycle kick at the target. Once he defeated Gai and Raia, he had access to both their contract monsters and their Advent cards, becoming an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with the Unite Vent to create Genocider so the Final Vent Doomsday is used, with Ouja corkscrew kicking his opponent into a vortex that materialized on Genocider's torso. Ryuki Ryuki *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 90kg *Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) *Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) *Maximum Jump Height: 35m *Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h *Sight and Hearing: 15km radiu This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragredder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. Black RX - Robo Rider= Robo Rider Robo Rider is a form where Black RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. Both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Black RX as well as having semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. Equipment *'Vortech Shooter'- Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material , this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. * Roborizer- Acrobatter transforms into Roborizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobatter has two blasters mounted at its rear. - Bio Rider= Bio Rider Bio Rider is a form where Black RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. His speed is enhanced. He can also transform with the speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process (gel form is invincible). His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade. Equipment * Bio Blade-Bio Rider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. }} Nigou New 2 The form displayed by Hayato upon his return from Nanki, Kamen Rider 2 dons the title of while gaining an upgrade to his capabilities to the extent of surviving and apparently unharmed by the effects of a nuclear bomb. Retaining his great strength from the original stage, Hayato now maintains the title of , an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider V3. Specter (Sin Specter' Form) |type = Villain }} Specter Damashii *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This Damashii has three finishers: *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. Dark Drive *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 103.8 kg is Drive's Mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . Dark Kabuto *'Rider Height': 195cm (Rider Form) *'Rider Weight': 95kg (Rider Form) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t (Rider Form) *'Kicking Power': 7t (Rider Form) *'Maximum Jump Height': 37m (Rider Form) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s (Rider Form) *'Finisher Power': 19t This alternate version of Dark Kabuto has only one form, which is the sleeker and more offensive-based which closely resembles the Japanese rhinoceros beetle on which Dark Kabuto is named after and themed. It is in this form that Dark Kabuto has access to the command which allows Dark Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing three buttons on the belt in succession, Dark Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick called the , a roundhouse kick from a standing position. Dark Ghost , Darkness |type = Villain }} is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark= Dark Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 11.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Accessed through the use of the Dark Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore & Toucon Boost Damashiis. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a black flame. - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii is Dark Ghost's blue French army-based form themed after aka Napoleone di Buonaparte, a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a red and blue flame. }} Abyss Abyss Like the other riders in Ryuki series, Kamata transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss through his Advent Deck and his Advent Belt. *'Rider height': 187 cm *'Rider weight': 92 kg *'Punching power': 10t (200AP) *'Kicking power': 15t (300AP) *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Contract Monsters Abyss is unusual amongst the Kamen Riders in that he has two Contract Monsters: the , a humanoid shark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the , a humanoid hammerhead hark. As Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as , a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). See Also *Data Duplicates (Sentai Senshi) - List of Data Duplicates of Sentai Senshi.